


Stargazing

by firefly124



Series: 2017 Advent Drabbles [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Castiel and Sam observe their respective suns as they prepare to share a holiday meal.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [AdventDrabbles](http://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org) community on Dreamwidth to the prompt [Yule feast](https://imgur.com/Zs01sPR).

Dean had declined any and all help in the kitchen, so Castiel had found himself playing “third wheel” to Eileen and Sam. He finally understood why that expression wasn’t considered positive, though he maintained that a third wheel would naturally increase stability. Human expressions still mystified him, even when he understood them.

Eileen enjoyed having someone who signed fluently, it was clear. Her fingers danced with excitement as she told both him and Sam about her most recent case. Sam just watched her sign and listened to her speak, wonder written across his features. 

Castiel wondered if he looked like that when he observed Dean, as though he were watching the unfolding of the universe at its birth. Probably.

“Soup’s on!” Dean yelled.

Castiel translated to Eileen, and she jumped up and pulled Sam along behind her. Castiel followed them, eager to see what had kept Dean so focused these last several hours.

When they entered the war room, table converted for Christmas dinner with a festive tablecloth, Castiel saw why this had been so all-consuming. Dean had apparently chosen to make every possible type of food for this holiday. There was ham with pineapple rings, turkey glistening brown, potatoes, and even what appeared to be kale, presumably to placate Sam. Then there was a stack of burgers, a homemade pizza, and a large bowl of French fries. 

“Dig in,” Dean said. “Something for everyone.”

“This is amazing,” Eileen said.

“Yeah, Dean. You really outdid yourself,” Sam agreed, pulling out Eileen’s chair before taking his own.

Castiel took a seat as well.

“You gonna eat anything?” Dean asked as he sat next to him.

“I would not be able to appreciate the fruits of your labors as they deserve,” Castiel said. 

“Maybe just a burger?”

“Maybe a burger.” Castiel smiled. The ritual of sharing a meal was important, after all, and clearly having them all together like this meant a lot to Dean. 

“You know there’s gonna be dessert, too, right?” Dean asked.

“I would expect no less.” 

“What kind of pie did you make?” Eileen asked.

As Dean began to list the varieties he had baked, Castiel caught Sam watching him. The look on his face likely resembled Castiel’s as he’d watched Sam earlier. He gave Sam a little smile and returned his attention to Dean, even as Sam returned his to Eileen, both of them resuming their stargazing.


End file.
